


Shiver

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's a smooth motherfucker, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tent Sex, its the snow storm trope but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: After a mission goes bad, Reader and Bucky are forced to take shelter during a snowy night. What happens when you show symptoms of hypothermia?





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr, but wanted to share it here on Ao3 with you guys. <3 - D.

 

You hated this mission.

You hated being in this small tent in the middle of the Russian snow, with absolutely no way to  communicate with the rest of the gang back in New York. Only you and Bucky, who had managed to go check the perimeter one last time before sun down. And to make it worse, you were freezing. You hated the cold, especially winter. That’s just how you were. Yet somehow, as you lay in your sleeping bag, shivering violently like some sick dog, you had wound up in one of the coldest places on earth.

Great.

You tucked the scratchy blanket under your chin and tried your best to get as warm as possible despite being completely covered from head to toe. You rubbed your feet together, trying to ease the ache in your toes and placed your fingers between your thighs. But all of your attempts were in vain.

The sound of the tent unzipping pulled you out of your thoughts and you peered over at the entrance. Covered in snow, Bucky entered the tent one foot at a time, shaking his head to rid himself of the snow in his hair as he un-zipped the zipper on his coat. Turning his back to you, he peeled off the nearly frozen coat he had on and tossed it to the side, leaving him in only a maroon colored long sleeve. One that you envied, you knew that shit was warmer than the sun right now and here you were, about to freeze to death.

“I think we lost them for good this time,” Bucky sighed  “All of our old footprints are gone.” He crouched by his bag and began pulling out his sleeping bag, along with a single blanket and pillow. Your eyebrows nearly rose to your forehead. Once he was settled in, he looked over at you, frowning at your expression.

"What?"

“You w-wanna tell me how i-in God’s name you were able to s-spend all that time in just a d-dainty coat? Shouldn’t you be freezing your ass off like me at this point?” Bucky gave you a cheeky smile before rolling onto his side and propping himself up onto his elbow.

“The serum keeps me warm in these type of situations.” You immediately felt your entire chest fill with envy. Here you were, shaking like a chihuahua while he had an internal heating system. That was so unfair. Bucky reached behind him and grabbed the small blanket, covering himself as much as he could.

You didn’t want to think about it. Really, you didn’t. But the way Bucky looked in that long sleeve, like two hundred pounds of pure warmth, you couldn’t help but give him a longing stare. He was probably warmer than the most expensive heater in Stark Tower. You shivered again, burrowing yourself deeper into the blankets as another strong gust of wind slammed against the tent. This was not looking good for you. Not at all.

 _“_ _Y/N.”_ Bucky spoke, starring over at you and watching you tremble.

“What, Barnes?”

“C'mere, will you?” He held out his arm, opening the blanket for you and giving you a small, reassuring smile. One that you would’ve love to sit on if your vagina wasn’t suffering from frostbite at the moment.

“I cant. I’m f-freezing.” You murmured and closed your eyes.

Before you could properly drift off into dreamland, you felt the zipper of your sleeping bag unzipping and sliding all the way down your body. Your eyes shot open and you glared up at the older man. “W-What are you-”

“Jesus Christ, you’re freezing!” He placed the back of his flesh hand against your cheek and winced, furrowing his brows as he stared into your eyes.

“N-No shit, Sherlock. That’s what h-happens when you b-bring a regular human into t-this fucking wasteland.” Your teeth chattered with each word as you reached back for the zipper, only to have your hands swatted away by his hands. He stood from his place beside you and began unzipping his combat pants. Once he had ridden himself of those, he reached behind his head and pulled the double layer of clothing that covered his torso, leaving him fully exposed with the exception of the plain boxers he had on.

You felt your cheeks heat, yet your eyes refused to look away. Bucky was handsome, you had no doubt about that. You had seen him shirtless before during training, but this was entirely different. You swore, you could almost spot the outline of his-

“Human Anatomy 101,” he spoke as he crouched beside you and began pulling your small blanket from you. “In cases of hypothermia, the fastest way to warm you up is with body heat.”

You gasped as you felt the freezing cold air hit you at full force, causing your entire body to shiver violently. Bucky quickly placed the blanket beside you and began unbuttoning your pants. With a surprised squeak, you swatted his hands away. “What are yo- are you trying to ensure my death?”

He let out a small chuckle before grabbing your hands. “It’s the fastest way, doll. Skin to skin contact.” With a frustrated sigh, you kicked away the remaining covers and allowed him full access to your body.

Bucky gave you a cheeky smile before going to work on your pants. He slid the black material down your legs and like a true gentleman, folded them neatly and placed them right beside you. His eyes traveled over your exposed legs, eying them longingly before focusing his attention on your upper body. “Jeez,” He chuckled as he tugged your coat from your body, exposing the many layers you had on underneath. “How many shirts do you have on?”

You rolled your eyes playfully as you raised  your arms and allowed him to tug each piece of clothing from your body. “As many as I need, I’m practically a Popsicle over here.”

“A very cute Popsicle,” he murmured under his breath, a small smile on his lips as he tugged the remaining clothes from your body, leaving you in only your bra, much to your disliking. This whole thing was absurd, but you really, really, didn’t fancy freezing to death.

You ignored Bucky’s lingering eyes as he spread the sleeping bag open and slid himself inside, your cheeks burning from both the cold and the feeling of being so exposed to him. As soon as his skin touched yours, you let out a small groan. One that earned a satisfying little smirk onto his lips.

“You’re like a giant super heater.” You sighed blissfully as you wrapped your arms around his middle and buried your face into his chest. Bucky shifted onto his side, attempting to get as comfortable as possible and wrapped his flesh hand around your waist.

“Your toes are freezing,” he smirked, sliding his free arm to your thigh and maneuvering your leg until your foot was in between his calves. You let out another relieved moan and closed your eyes. “It’s cute.”

You opened one of your eyes and pinched his back lightly, earning a snicker from him. “Frozen toes are considered cute?” You questioned, raising a brow. Bucky rested his chin upon the top of your head as he held you, running his flesh hand along your back. Every so often he’d stop and play with the small clasp of your bra, only you figured he did so out of boredom.

“Mhm,  _very_.” You couldn’t see it, but you could practically hear the smile on his face. “Especially chattering teeth. Such a turn on.”

It was your turn to laugh and you did, burying your face into his neck in a lame attempt to muffle your laughter. You could feel small vibrations rumbling through his chest as he laughed and you’d be a damn liar if you said you weren’t in the least bit turned on. It was a simple thing, yet you found it so attractive. Of course you had thought of Bucky as just that in the past, everyone did. You just hadn’t thought it would get this far.

For a moment, you both stayed like that. In complete silence and enjoying the company of one another. Your eyes were growing heavy and you felt yourself on the verge of drifting off to sleep, however, the feeling of something hard against your abdomen prevented that.

You pulled away slightly, just enough to peer up at him, only to feel the warmth of his mouth against yours. You should’ve pulled away, you really should’ve. You weren’t the type to screw your friend in a tent, but the way his hands felt on your body and the way his lips felt against yours, you felt all of your morals floating away with each minute. Were you that type? 

You pulled away from him, looking right into his darkened blue eyes. Bucky stared back at you, a small, mischievous smirk tugging on the edges of his lips. 

Yeah, you were definitely okay with this. 

You felt his hands snaking their way behind your back and gathering in the center, right where your bra clasp was. His fingers skillfully unhooked the material and leaned away from you to watch as he slid the two straps down your arms. You felt both of your cheeks flaming as he took in the sight of your breasts, nipples hard and desperately waiting for those lips of his to wrap around them. His tongue ran across his bottom lip hungrily as he placed his fingers onto your flesh, giving little experimental pinches and rubs while watching you with lidded eyes.

“You look so fucking beautiful, baby.” He pinched your right nipple hard, watching closely as you let out a small whine and pressed your chest further into his fingertips. “You like that, don’t you?” You nodded in reply, keening the second time he gave your nipple a pinch.

Bucky’s kitten licks had progressed to the corners of your mouth, hungrily running his tongue along your bottom lip and teasing in such a way, it made you doubt your self control for the first time in your life. He grabbed your chin, tilting your head until you were both eye to eye. He pressed his fingers into your jaw, and forcing your mouth open with a small, needy whimper before pressing his lips against yours to shush you. 

Bucky reached between the two of you and slid his boxers down his thighs, not bothering to even remove them completely as he busied himself by pressing kitten licks onto your neck. You felt the icy metal of prosthetic hand sliding against your thighs and ripping the material of your underwear away, ignoring the way your body shivered from the temperatures. 

“Please, Bucky,” You whispered against his lips. You needed this, you needed him just as bad as he needed you. You needed to feel him inside you, every single inch and you didn’t care you needy you sounded. You knew he liked that. “Please fuck me.” 

Bucky let out a small, breathless laugh before grabbing your hips hard, not caring how bruised they might be the next day. He liked marking his territory for everyone to see, it made him twice as hard just thinking about you all bruised and fucked out. 

The moment you felt the tip of his cock aligning with your swollen and glistening hole, you nearly cried out in relief. You had heard stories of what the serum could do, all the many things it enhanced and it made you feel all kinds of excited that you’d be the first lady to get fucked senseless by Bucky Barnes. He was big, long and thick all the way around. The tip of it alone had you wincing as it pressed against your cunt. He was big, but you could take it.

 _“_ _Fuck!”_ You cried out, your head falling back against the wall of the tent as Bucky drilled into you hard and fast. “Give me more, p-please!”

Without a warning, you felt Bucky’s metal fingers gripping your thigh that was resting against his waist and lift it, spreading your legs wider for him and allowing him to fuck your pussy deeper and harder.

Your fingers entangled themselves into his hair and twisted the strands harshly. Bucky let out a small whine from the back of his throat and closed his eyes, much to your surprise.  _“Harder,”_  he growled, picking up his pace and tightening his grip onto your thigh. “I need it harder.” You gave him a breathless chuckle before tugging his hair harder, watching as his eyes closed and his mouth fell open in pure bliss. But the sound he made, it nearly had you cumming right onto that thick cock of his.

“You’re so fucking dirty,” You were able to say before you felt the tip of his cock slam right into your heat in just the right way, your mouth fell open and you let out a loud scream of his name. It was Bucky’s turn to laugh and you let him, hell, you’d let him do anything to your body if he’d fuck you like this daily. Your mind flooded with images of him taking you all over the tower. In your room, legs spread wide and his cock buried deep into your swollen pussy. In Tony’s work shop, as he bent you over his Iron Man suit and fucked you raw. Even in the theater, you could ride him as hard as you wanted and let him fuck your face. You wanted all of that.

You reached a hand between the two of your bodies and placed the pad of your index finger against your pulsing clit. You rubbed small, quick circles against your nub, in time with Bucky’s cock as it slid in and out of your abused hole. The entire tent was no longer as freezing as you remembered it being, instead it was hot and stuffy with the only sounds being the slick sounds of his cock entering you and the sound of his skin thighs hitting yours.

Bucky’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he shoved his mouth onto yours, his pace growing desperate and sloppy with each of his thrusts into you. You let out a moan as he pulled back his metal hand and brought it down onto the flesh of your ass hard. “C’mon, baby girl.” He grunted against your lips, his voice stuttering as he fucked you. “Cum all over my cock.” 

“Keep - _oh my god_ \- keep talking.” You groaned, clenching around him on instinct. You could feel your walls pulsing with each stroke, and the familiar feeling of an orgasm building deep in your stomach. You were a sucker for dirty talk and his voice - _God,_  that voice. 

“Such a dirty girl, Y/N,” He grunted, lifting your leg higher and drilling his cock into you. He felt his cock twitch inside you every time he bottomed out. “You gonna tell Nat how you fucked your teammate in a tent?” 

You shut your eyes tight, feeling your heart racing wildly in your chest as your orgasm grew dangerously close, filling your body with euphoria. You nodded, clinging onto him as hard as you could. 

“And what about Wanda, baby?” He groaned, shifting his weight until he was on top of you, wrapping your leg around his waist and burying himself inside you. “You gonna - _oh, fuck_ \- you gonna tell her how good my cum felt inside you?” 

You wrapped your arms around his middle, digging your nails into his back as he gave you his all, fucking you into your sleeping bag. You let out a final scream of his name before cumming hard onto his cock, your back arching into his chest. You felt Bucky give you one final thrust before spilling himself inside you, coating your walls with his hot cum. You moaned in satisfaction, wrapping both of your legs around him and pulling him closer to you. 

He collapsed on top of you, your name falling form his lips and you found it the best sound on this earth. 

* * *

“Did we just…” you trailed off, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. You felt so naughty, having slept with your teammate. Your entire body was buzzing with post coital bliss and you no longer felt so cold, only you were a bit unsure about the meaning of this little fling. What did it mean? 

“Yep,” Bucky grinned. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” 

Your eyes nearly fell out of your skull with how fast they shot towards him. “A while?” you questioned, raising your eyebrows. “You’ve wanted…to sleep with me for a  _while_?” 

“Well, yeah.” He chuckled, as if it were an obvious thing. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow once again and gave you another cheeky smile. “I originally planned to take you out, but…I guess life had a different route for us, doll.” 

You blinked stupidly, trying your best not to grin like an idiot. 

“So,” he trailed off, placing a kiss to your cheek. “What do you say? Saturday sound good?” You let out a giggle before nodding happily. 

“Saturday’s perfect.” 

 


End file.
